


Coffee and Platypuses

by Frenchvaile



Series: Birdflash Writings [2]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchvaile/pseuds/Frenchvaile
Summary: “You think platypuses would be a well known animal. I mean, dude, they look so cool.”“Go to sleep Wally, it’s almost 4am.”“Scotland’s national animal is the unicorn, and...wait. I had a point of this.”“...No more coffee after 12 o’clock.”





	Coffee and Platypuses

Dick opened the window of his apartment. He just got back from patrol, and just couldn't wait to get some sleep, curled up to his boyfriend.

 Taking off his mask, he grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen. He quickly ate it, his body already slowing down from the events that happened today.

 Sighing, he threw out the wrapper. Opening the door to the bedroom, he stopped and blinked a few times at the sight in front of him. Wally, leaned over the back of a chair, messy notes everywhere, a chewed pen on the desk, and 3 cups of coffee sitting in front of him.

 "Dude, it’s 3am. Why are you drinking coffee?” he asked.

 Wally’s head snapped up at the voice. Slowly, his brain recognized it was Dick. He shrugged as he took another gulp of his - now cold - coffee.

 Lifting the pen on the desk to his chin, he let out a jaw cracking yawn before answering Dick’s question properly, mostly from the pressure of being under the raven-haired males’ stare

 “Can’t sleep. Was waitin’ for you to come home, babe. You keep the nightmares away,” he mumbled out tiredly, the lids of his eyes dropping slightly.

 Dick chuckled fondly as he picked Wally up from the rough chair bridal style, placing the pen on the desk. He carried him over to bed, gently rocking the redhead in his arms.

 As Wally started drifting off, Dick literally _threw_ him into the bed. That wouldn’t be a problem if said redheads’ head didn’t smack against the backboard before losing his balance and falling off the side of the bed onto the cold floor.

 Wally whined, rubbing his head as he sat up. He looked at Dick with questioning eyes. The acrobat was frozen in place, hand against his mouth, beautiful blue eyes comically wide.

 “What was that for?” he grumbled, huffing and leaning against the side of the bed as Dick snapped out of his statue-like state and ran over to him.

 “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Dick exclaimed, “are you ok!?”

 Wally nodded. Or at least he hoped he did.

 “S’okay. Yeah. Feelin’ the aster, y’know? I’ll feel better if we cuddle though,” he mumbled, biting his lip to keep from laughing. He felt kind of drunk, if he was being honest. He couldn't get drunk, thanks to his metabolism, but he was pretty sure it felt like this. Giddy, not really in control of his actions, slow, and just this weird feeling of...well... _weirdness_ he couldn’t put his finger on.

 Dick felt around his head for any bumps. Satisfied that he didn’t find any, he nodded. He lifted Wally up again, slowly and carefully, before placing him on the bed gently.

 Pulling the red t-shirt and jeans off the speedster, he striped down to his boxers himself before he turned off the lights and crawled into bed besides Wally, lifting the blankets over their bodies. Wally snuggled close to Dick’s chest, and the latter placed his arms around the other.

 Dick looked over at the time. 3:33 am. He sighed and smiled softly, playing with Wally’s red hair.

 After a few moments, Dick was starting to drift asleep when he heard a soft whisper.

 “You think platypuses would be a well known animal. I mean, dude, they look so cool.”

 “Go to sleep Wally, it’s almost 4am.”

 “Scotland’s national animal is the unicorn, and...wait. I had a point of this.”

 “...No more coffee after 12 o’clock.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a fanfic at 3am when you can't sleep? Check! I should've probably worked on the other story, but 'm starting to lose focus and just wanted to write something random.
> 
> I feel like Dick is a bit OC, but I also feel like he acts like this.
> 
> Feelings, amiright?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
